Currently, users of smart communication devices typically pay for the data access they use via a communications network. In some instances the data access usage may be expensive. In other instances, a user may reach their data usage limit but may still desire to access data via the network.
As such, it may be beneficial to provide a mechanism for providing free data access to communication devices.